The present invention relates to a greeting card in combination with a holding toy and more particularly to such a combination where the card has a cut out portion to receive the holding toy and the holding toy includes spring-loaded limbs for securing it to the card.
The present invention particularly contemplates a holding toy of the type illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,933. Accordingly, the abovenoted patent is incorporated by reference herein particularly as to the construction of a holding toy including spring-loaded limbs, as described in detail therein.